


Work in progress

by wndyheardwhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndyheardwhat/pseuds/wndyheardwhat
Summary: Stiles loses his memory and goes away for a while before coming back to start afresh back at Beacon.
Kudos: 2





	Work in progress

Stiles was truly having the strangest day. He’d woken up surprised there wasn’t anybody cuddling him which uhhh ok weird he’d have remembered if SOMEONE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP NEXT TO HIM! He’d had that feeling of deja vu but last time he’d checked Stiles had never been in a relationship, if you don’t count the two weeks he and Scott went out in preschool before they realised that being really close friends didn't mean they had to date - and Stiles doesn't count that. 

He’d also woken up with a very strong sense of longing for home, which in itself was strange since he had basically fled his home town of Beacon hills 3 years ago to live in the ‘land down under’. And up until this morning he’d never had any desire or really even considered returning back to Beacon. In fact he’d been trying to convince his Dad and Scott to come live down here too and while they had visited numerous times over the years he had yet to convince either of them. Well I guess he could try to convince them more when he goes back home. 

Stiles chalked the homesickness up to missing his dad and best friend because he must really be missing them for him to even consider leaving his life in sunny Sydney. A place where he actually fit in despite him being 20 year olds and at least 2 years older than the rest of his classmates. He’d decided to study as a software engineer, he’d always liked computers and there was a soft persistent voice at the back of his head which told him he was good with computers too, a voice which had stayed and Stiles now dubbed his ‘annoyingly right voice who knows everything’. The voice only piped up when Stiles was making bid decisions such as what he should major in or should he take this self defence course (‘yes’).

Despite him being the Salutatorian, just behind the stunnyling viscous Lydia Martin and having various offers and receiving scholarships from many different colleges Stiles had been forced to delay his college experience due to an incident in which he has no recollection of. One so severe apparently his dad had said he should be glad he can’t remember any of it. In fact Stiles couldn’t even remember the last 5 years of his life. Now that was disorientating, waking up as a 13 year old in an18 year olds body. What was even more disorientating was waking up to a room full of people he didn't recognise but apparently they all knew him.

And so maybe at 13 years old he was what most people would call a loner BUT he had Scott thank you very much, but now there were at least 5 or 6 more ‘friends’ who he was close enough to that they would come and wait by his bed when he was seriously hurt. Friends who continued to come into his room and visit him and gave him hurt glances when he’d forget their name or not remember to hug them goodbye and after a couple weeks it had all become just too much for Stiles. He’d fled to Australia two weeks after he’d been discharged from the hospital, bruised and scarred but ready to start his new life. He didn’t need the constant reminder that he’d lost a good chunk of his life and was starting to become a burden to his dad and Scott, he didn’t need the reminder that he was hurting his apparent friends but not remembering them, no he needed a fresh start, some place where people couldn’t tell the difference between pre incident Stiles and post incident Stiles.

Stepping off the plane in Australia had felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Stiles could forget that he had spent the last 2 years or so relearning how to walk, being force fed a gigantic amount of information about his life until his brain was crammed with so many memories of him from different people he felt that he would pop. He could forget that he carried a suitcase with enough trauma inside the zips were near bursting, so much so the universe decided to take pity on him and make him forget it all turning him back into his gangly awkward teenager self. Instead Stiles could focus on learning how to be himself again. Down here he actually had people who liked him haha imagine that. Although he’d always felt there was something, someone missing in the group, he’d never voiced it, afraid that the people who had helped him become who he was today would leave him. 

To top off his weird day his room mate and closest friend down here, Ryan had seemed almost eager for Stiles to leave him and travel thousands of miles away on a deathtrap of a vessel. When in the past 2 years Stiles had known him he’d barely let Stiles out of his sight because apparently in Ryans words ‘having blunt force trauma to the head causing memory loss and then immediately going to live in a country where you knew no one is dangerous and you need someone to look after you especially when it’s you STILES”. Ryan had kind of just wormed his way into Stiles' life, he had a weird way of just attaching himself to people he saw needed help and not letting them escape him. At first Stiles had found it annoying, overbearing and clingy but now he loves it and if he’s being a little honest he’s scared the distance between Beacon and Sydney could affect their friendship.

“STILES I swear to god if you don’t start packing up your things today i’m gonna make you pay rent when you’re back in America regardless if I find another roommate or not!” Ryan’s exasperated words push Stiles out of his thoughts.

“But Ryaaaaaan, my sweetie pops, the light of my life, sparkle in my eye how would you ever be able to replace me, y’know i’m your Grace to your Will.” Stiles said with an over exaggerated wink directed at Ryan. 

“Stiles” Ryan moaned behind his hands, covering his face“ if you don't hurry up and get on that plane to go see your dad and Scott whom i’m sure are missing you I will fucking tie you up, gag you and then drag you myself onto that plane, and how many times do i have to say I am Grace in this relationship” he said as he peeked out from behind his hands.

“I know you’ll miss me when I’m gone, Roonie-kings nobody can replace all this” Stiles replied as he gestured to his body, before walking back to his room to finish off packing.

Packing up his room was taking longer than Stiles had thought considering he’d moved to Australia with just one suitcase full of clothes and a duffle bag full of his DC comics. He’d somehow managed to accumulate a shit tonne of stuff in the measly 3 years he’d been living in this apartment. He connected his phone to his speaker. “Alright let’s get work” he mumbled to himself as Dolly Parton's 9 to 5 erupted from the speakers.


End file.
